Undesired Arousal
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: After a sudden kiss from Sokka, a confused and frustrated Zuko tries to sort out his feelings for the Water Tribe warrior. But first, to take care of that... little problem... in his trousers. A non-canon crack smut thingy based on the events of chapter 25 of Unexpected Aftermath. Zukka. EvilFuzzy9's first, and possibly last and only, attempt at BL. [pwp]


**Undesired Arousal**

An _Unexpected Aftermath _smutshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**NOTE: This is BL/slash/yaoi/shonen-ai smut, written by a guy who is ****_not_**** actually a BL fan. It is based off of certain events in chapter 25 of my latest multi-chapter endeavor, Unexpected Aftermath, which I would suggest checking out if you ****_really_**** want a frame of reference for this thing, which is basically just PWP.**

**I DON'T KNOW I WAS DRUNK OKAY**

**(this is a lie)**

* * *

Quietly excusing himself from the rest of the group, Zuko made a beeline straight for the nearest bathroom. He was blushing deeply, his heart pounding in his ears. And in his pants, he was sporting an uncomfortable erection, which throbbed painfully and twitched against the confines of his trousers.

He was certain that it was obvious to anyone who could see (and Toph, as well). He was mortified and confused and uncomfortably aroused as he slipped away from the rest of the gang, trying so hard to forget the taste of cured, spiced meats and... _something else, something he couldn't quite place, something that greatly intrigued him_... on his lips.

He tried not to think of Sokka's deceptively strong arms embracing him so tightly, of the tribesman's hard and warm body pressing so tightly, so interestingly against his own.

He tried not to imagine how things might have gone if they had been alone.

He had not resisted the kiss. Had not pushed the young warrior off of him.

He knew why this was, but at the same time he _refused_ to accept it. Certainly, he supposed Sokka was handsome, and funny, and charming, but that didn't mean he was _attracted_ to him. No, he did not think of the warrior in _that_ way!

Sure, they had gotten close, and he may or may not have had one or two guilty, swiftly repressed dreams starring the tribesman, but that didn't _mean_ anything.

He didn't like Sokka.

He liked _Mai_.

...and yet, as Zuko stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, dropping his trousers and allowing his painfully hard member to stand tall and proud, he found that he could not wholly deny the reaction Sokka's kiss had elicited from his body.

Red-faced, equal parts angry and embarrassed, Zuko picked up a _very nice _washcloth, then he started dealing with his little problem.

With a hiss, Zuko took his pulsing, aching cock in hand. His breath hitching, he began to stroke up and down his length.

He groaned a little, allowing himself to melt just a little into the pleasure as he masturbated.

He imagined that it was not his hand on his member, but Mai's, and that she was looking up at him with one of those rare smiles curving her cute, kissable lips. He envisioned her golden eyes gleaming with desire as she worked him on to greater heights of pleasure, maybe licking her lips a little as she saw a bit of precum begin to leak out.

Zuko groaned, jerking himself off as he imagined his girlfriend doing a little striptease for him – and maybe one of Ty Lee's sisters joined her, too, pressing their sizable tits against Mai's own modest, shapely bosom, putting on a show for their Fire Lord.

Yes, this was better, he thought. This was familiar ground, this was something he could deal with, something that didn't confuse him so profoundly.

Yet even as Zuko thought that, the contents of his mental image changed. It wasn't anything too noticeable, at first, aside from the fact that the hand stroking his cock was like his own, except brown, darkly skinned. But then he felt an imagined breath on his ear, and an imaginary hardness rubbing against his rear, pressing tightly between his... and plunging into...

With a gasp and a shiver, Zuko came. He shot a large wad of semen into the washcloth, his penis twitching and shivering in the moment of orgasm as it expelled his load. Then it softened, and as it did so Zuko perceived that his legs also felt soft, weak, and he sat himself down.

His skin was red and hot and slicked with sweat. He was trembling and panting, his heart racing and his mind frozen.

So much for taking his mind off of Sokka, Zuko could not help but muse with a sigh. That had been...

He shivered.

It had not been an unpleasant mental image. He did not feel revolted or grossed out by the thought of what he had imagined in those last seconds. In spite of himself, he did not find this idea even remotely repellent.

If anything, it intrigued him, aroused him.

Zuko sighed again.

And that was what worried him. He didn't _really_ want to do something like that, did he? And not with Sokka, surely? It would, if nothing else, be improper.

If he _had _to fantasize about Sokka, why oh why couldn't_ he _have been the one on top?

Shaking his head, Zuko stood up and made to pull his trousers back up. But he before he could get them back on, the door opened.

It was Sokka. His handsome face and bright blue eyes looked down at Zuko, saw him standing there bare-ass and pantsless.

Zuko's eyes widened as he became all too aware of the position he was in, and in spite of himself he blushed.

"C-couldn't you _knock?!_" he demanded, a little irritably, a little shyly, feeling confused and flustered as the Water Tribe teen stared at him. He scowled, looking away from Sokka, unable to meet his gaze.

Why was Sokka here?

Why was he just standing there?

What did he even _want?_

Sokka smiled at Zuko, and he stepped into the room.

The door shut behind him.

"I didn't think you saw me like that, Zuko," the teen remarked, and the Fire Lord's scowl deepened. He was all too aware of the fact that he was pantsless, but he did not care.

It wasn't as though he had anything to _hide_ from Sokka. Surely not.

"I _don't_," said Zuko, sounding surlier than he had for quite some time. His cheeks were red, however, tinged with the faintest of blushes.

Sokka's smile widened into a shit-eating grin.

"Really?" he said. "Because I could _feel_ your hard on, buddy. Admit it." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "You _liked it_."

Zuko's blush deepened.

"I did _not!_" he vainly protested.

Sokka simply quirked an eyebrow, his glance flitting between Zuko's naked lower half and the distinctly soiled washcloth.

Zuko looked away from the warrior.

"Fine!" he snapped testily. "Maybe it... got to me, a little. But it doesn't_ mean_anything," he insisted defensively, his face beetroot red as he forced himself to once more lock eyes with Sokka. "Why would you even care, anyways?"

Sokka simply smirked.

"Maybe _I_ liked it, too," said Sokka casually, as if he were simply remarking on what a _nice day_ it was outside.

Yet there was something else to his voice, also, something low and husky and unmistakably _hungry_.

Zuko's eyes widened infinitesimally, and he felt his ears heat up. Probably they were glowing bright red, right about now.

"I..." Zuko said weakly, uncertainly, before trailing off. What could he say to this? How could he possibly react to it?

In spite of himself, half against his will, Zuko's glinting gold eyes flicked downward from Sokka's deep, cerulean pools of light. They went far down, descending over the tribesman's form until they saw it, until the saw the undeniable _bulge_ in Sokka's trousers.

_The Water Tribe makes some pretty big tents_, was the thought that popped into Zuko's head as he found himself drinking in the sight of Sokka's obvious erection.

The Fire Lord blushed deeply, bright pink, and he yanked his eyes forcibly away from Sokka's crotch, and back up to Sokka's eyes, his _beautiful shining intelligent exotic sublime entrancing_ eyes.

Zuko shivered, feeling his own manhood stiffen when he saw the knowing look in his buddy's ocean blues, saw the playful grin curve those delicious brown lips. He remembered their taste upon his own, and in spite of himself Zuko could not help licking his own lips, trying to catch, perhaps, some lingering remnant of the meaty, salty, savory flavor which had so beguiled and enticed him.

Sokka chuckled, and Zuko saw the tribesman's eyes go down to the erection he was presently sporting.

"Want some help with that, buddy?" he asked, a surprisingly suggestive undertone to his voice.

Zuko was surprised to realize that Sokka sounded completely sincere in that offer, and he felt strangely humbled and excited by the desire he saw spark and burn in his friend's eyes. It was a little frightening, almost, how _hungrily_ Sokka gazed at him.

Zuko's blush was, he imagined, by this point outright fluorescent.

"If..." he stammered, weakly, bashfully, awkwardly. "...If it wouldn't be too much to ask..."

Sokka smiled, and he walked up to Zuko.

"I'd be happy to," he insisted, before mashing his lips hungrily against Zuko's. He devoured the Fire Lord's mouth, kissing him deeply, passionately, longingly.

Zuko welcomed the kiss happily, not resisting in the slightest as Sokka used his tongue to do some of the most incredible things to Zuko's mouth that the Fire Lord had ever experienced. He moaned into the warrior's kiss, and as he did so, the younger man brought his hand down to the Zuko's groin.

Zuko gasped when he felt Sokka's cool, firm fingers curl around his shaft, expertly teasing and stimulating it with the practiced ease of someone who had lived to fifteen years of age without so much as a single other non-sibling person his age. He groaned happily into the tribesman's mouth as Sokka skillfully jerked him off and kissed him.

Subconsciously, perhaps, not wanting to be the only one benefiting from this, Zuko felt his hands move to Sokka's shirt, which he practically tore off the warrior's lean, muscular frame. Then they moved down to Sokka's pants, and began undoing them, pulling them down along with his loincloth.

Sokka was naked now, and Zuko gasped a little into Sokka's mouth when he felt his fellow swordsman's hard, erect member spring free from its confines to press up against his abdomen. Zuko felt Sokka's manhood rub up against his own, and he came all over Sokka's hand.

"It's huge..." he murmured weakly, shakily, reluctantly pulling away from the wonderful kiss to marvel at the size of his friend. He stared in something like awed disbelief at the intimidatingly pulsing veins which ran up and down the considerable lent of Sokka's honestly massive penis.

Zuko felt a little embarrassed, comparing the size of Sokka's dick to his own. Even though he was still hard, remarkably, and even though he _knew_ that he himself was rather quite well-endowed for his age and size, Zuko felt almost _tiny_ next to Sokka's massive cock.

Unbidden, the first place his mind went was _How will I ever fit that inside me?_

Zuko blushed even deeper, if that were possible, and he was panting and sweating. Feeling hot, uncomfortably hot, he weakly, shakily removed his shirt.

"You're pretty big, yourself," Zuko belatedly heard Sokka remark, and the Fire Lord felt equal parts embarrassed and excited by this remark.

But, softly shaking his head, Zuko looked up into Sokka's eyes. And when he met the tribesman's gaze, he knew immediately what he wanted.

For better or worse, he realized, Sokka was, if not in love with him, then at least desiring of his touch, and longing for him. Perhaps it was nothing deeper or more meaningful than simple lust, but Zuko supposed that this was all they needed. If Sokka only lusted for his body, then Zuko supposed he could at least pretend, could at least tell himself, that it was the same way for him.

If he had to, he could tell himself that lust was the only thing he felt for Sokka.

Even if it would be a lie.

And, looking at Sokka's member, Zuko decided that he wanted to repay his friend for making him feel this way.

Zuko, with only the slightest bit of hesitation, only the briefest pause of reluctance and doubt and _do I really want to do this?_, turned around, letting his back face Sokka. Blushing fiercely, he glanced back over his shoulder at the young warrior.

He saw, with a blush, that Sokka was eyeing his rear.

His lips feeling suddenly very dry, Zuko forced from his mouth the words he so dearly wanted to say but also so greatly feared speaking.

"Go ahead," he told Sokka softly, his voice a little weak and raspy. He bent forward a little, spread his legs the slightest bit, pushed his ass back the tiniest amount. "I... I'll let you... if you want to..."

He was blushing deeply, he knew, and he turned his gaze forward, unable to meet Sokka's eyes for any longer than he already had. He focused intently on a spot on the wall, biting his lip nervously as the seconds seemed to stretch out over hours.

He was nervous with anticipation, uncertain what Sokka would do, but silently hoping he did it.

The seconds seemed to stretch out into eons as he awaited Sokka's response. But at last it came, and Zuko gasped when he felt it.

He moaned a little, feeling Sokka's hardness pressing between his buttocks, feeling Sokka kneading and spreading his cheeks. His cock throbbed and ached painfully as Sokka slowly began to inch the vast girth of his manhood, inch by painful, torturous, _wonderful_ inch.

"Ah...!" he gasped, feeling both pain and pleasure from what Sokka was doing to him, nibbling on his ears and stroking his member as he teasingly, carefully inched his manhood into the Fire Lord. "It...it hurts..." he whimpered a little, biting his lip again, hissing through his teeth as he felt the walls of his anus stretch far beyond how they were intended to.

"Do you want me to stop?" he heard Sokka ask, but his voice seemed faint, as though coming to him from across an unfathomable gulf.

"N-no..." Zuko managed to murmur, shivering a little as Sokka licked his neck. "It... it feels good, too. It just... hurts a little, at first..."

He groaned, feeling a bit of precum leak from the tip of his cock.

He felt Sokka smile into his neck, biting and sucking on his skin in such a sublimely titillating manner. Then he felt Sokka begin to pick up the tempo, beginning to thrust in and out of him.

Zuko lost it, at that point. Just a little bit, but still he lost it.

He moaned loudly, uncaring of who heard. He felt wonderful as Sokka fucked him, wonderful in a way that was equal, yet also separate, to how he felt when he made love to Mai. Because, it seemed, Zuko loved his friend every bit as much as he loved his girlfriend.

Absently, with a strange sort of detachment as pleasure flooded his body, Zuko wondered if this was how it felt for Mai, when they did this kind of thing. He could see why she liked it so much, if it was.

With a cry, Zuko came, pushed past the point of orgasm by Sokka's ministrations, and by the feeling of Sokka's manhood inside of him. And Sokka matched his cry with one of his own, and Zuko felt the tribesman's body shudder as Sokka came in unto him.

And boneless, exhausted, they fell in a heap of tangled limbs to the bathroom floor.

Drained, basking in the afterglow of orgasm, Zuko said something he never would have said otherwise, something which only the ecstasy of intercourse could have emboldened him to say to his friend, to Sokka.

"I love you."

And Sokka hearing this, simply smirked and gave Zuko a surprisingly soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: So. This is, I believe, my first time writing BL. As a guy who isn't really into other guys, it was certainly... an _interesting_ experience. If nothing else, I did have fun writing it. It was a learning experience, in a way, and I have no idea what possessed me to do it in the first place. XD

But maybe the Zukka fangirls out there will enjoy this. :P

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
